I Just Love To Hex You
by HPRndRobin
Summary: Completed - Slash - SSHP - Harry is in 7th year and Severus is now the DADA professor. Severus must teach Harry how to recognize and defend against LustLove Spells. Part of a Round Robin.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I Just Love to Hex You   
**Author:** Many wonderful writers, each chapter is someone new   
**Rated:** R for upcoming situations   
**Summary:** Harry is in 7th year and Severus is now the DADA professor. Severus must teach Harry how to recognize and defend against Lust/Love Spells.   
**Pairing: **SS/HP   
**Spoilers:** None that i know of   
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. No money made. These characters belong to JK Rowling   
**Feedback: **Always welcome 

**I Just Love To Hex You _  
Chapter 1_**   
from Goldenpaw 

Harry couldn't believe that it was the first day of school and already he was being given extra school work. He was upset with Dumbledore especially for telling him -- not asking him first or consulting him mind you -- telling him about these extra classes. He knew he would need them, but that was beside the point. He was an adult wizard now, he was 17 and he had the right to be informed, consulted, whatever. 

Harry just wanted to yell at whoever it was that would be teaching him these extra classes. He just hoped it wasn't Snape. After the failed attempts at Occlumency in fifth year, he didn't think he would ever be able to face that man in anything other than a formal class. Last year Professor Dumbledore had thankfully taken over the Occlumency lessons and Harry had only dealt with Snape on two levels, first in discussing his nightmarish visions that concerned Death Eater meetings before he had mastered Occlumens and secondly in Potions classes. 

So far his day had been relatively stress free, but he'd not been to Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts yet. All he'd had that day was History with Binns, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and Transfigurations with McGonagall. 

He approached the class Dumbledore had told him about and found it deserted. He sat down at one of the desks and waited. He continued to wait for about ten more minutes and he was about to give it up and call it quits, when suddenly the classroom door opened. 

In walked Harry's worst nightmare, well second worst, Voldemort still claimed top billing in his nightmares. Snape was looking surly and downright, dare he say it, exhausted. 

"Ah, Mr. Potter. It would seem that I have the misfortune of being your teacher for these infernal lessons. I just hope the Headmaster knows what he's asking of me, teaching you to master the basics of Defense. Because I am sure the task will be near impossible." Snape strode in his less-than-usual brisk fashion further into the classroom and sat down behind the desk. To Harry, he really did look tired beyond words. Harry examined the man from head to toe with a thoroughness he had yet to exhibit when it came to his Potions professor and something of interest caught his eye. He saw a gold chain peaking out around the man's neck and a slight bulge around mid-chest level. Harry's eyes widened and wondered why the man would be using the Time Turner. 

"Sir, are you sure you don't want to postpone this until you feel more up to it? You look like death warmed over." Harry was brash enough to point out, knowing full well the wrath that would follow those words, but figured he would chance it anyway. 

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for being an impudent little brat. I do not look like death warmed over, and I certainly feel well enough to be able to teach you, as I'm sure that it won't require that much of an effort on my part. I'm going to make sure you do all the hard work here." Snape glared at Harry, but the effect was lacking in some way. Snape knew he was beyond tired and should indeed cancel, but he wasn't about to give the brat the satisfaction. He took a long look at the fresh and energetic looking Mr. Potter and sighed. He should really be on his toes and alert for the lesson he had planned out for this evening, otherwise he knew it could lead to trouble. Unfortunately, they were already behind schedule and he didn't have time to go to his quarters for a Pepper-Up potion. Well he did have time, all the time in the world at his fingertips, but he didn't want to go that route this evening. 

'Damn Albus for cornering me once again into teaching this irksome boy. Every time I have turned around, he's paired me with Potter for some business or other. I really should put my foot down one of these days.' 

Harry continued to sit there, looking at his professor wondering what was going through the other man's mind. Suddenly the man stood up and braced his hands against the desk. 

"Alright, Mr. Potter. We are going to be covering the defense against spells that control your loyalties and your emotions. I am already aware that you are somewhat impervious against the Imperious spell, but that particular spell wants to control your actions, these others will want to control your emotions. So before I teach you the defensive spells, I will test out your reactions to those that will make you lust after a particular person." 

Snape came around the desk and sat down along the front. He was too tired to stand and he would need his strength while casting these hexes. 

Before Harry could even blink, Severus pulled out his wand and cast, "Amens Aestuo Amorous."* 

~tbc~ 

*Rough latin translation for "Mad with passion" 

  
**A/N:** This story is part of a round robin, if you wish to see the next three chapters already written visit this writers profile and click on the Livejournal link to visit the HProundrobin community. We want people to join in and write. HProundrobin is open to all Snarry shippers. Otherwise the next "new" chapter will be posted next week. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I Just Love to Hex You  
**Author: **Many wonderful writers, each chapter is someone new  
**Rated:** R for upcoming situations  
**Summary: **Harry is in 7th year and Severus is now the DADA professor. Severus must teach Harry how to recognize and defend against Lust/Love Spells.  
**Pairing:** SS/HP  
**Spoilers: **None that I know of  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money made. These characters belong to JK Rowling  
**Feedback: **Always welcome. 

**I Just Love To Hex You  
**_Chapter 2_  
Written By: Nymphadora Tonks1

Before Harry could even blink, Severus pulled out his wand and cast, "Amens Aestuo Amorous."

  
Harry closed his eyes against the strange sensation that seemed to be traveling at a vast rate through his bloodstream and straight to his...oh no. This was bad. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

There, sitting mere feet away, was Severus Snape; his hated Professor and all around bane of his existence. Although, there was something different about him. Yes, he still looked menacing, although very tired; his hair was still greasy, did the man ever wash it? Yes, he was still his sexy self.

Snape noticed the change in Harry and stood up, prepared to take action should the boy decide to charge at him.

'Oh, hell no! I did not just think of him as sexy!' Harry thought, aghast. He suddenly felt a very strong urge to pounce on the man; to kiss him until he could no longer stand, which wasn't a bad idea was it? If he could no longer stand, then he would be lying down, then he could...

Harry felt himself take a couple of steps closer to the looming figure, until there was almost no distance between them.

Harry breathed in the scent that was Snape. He smelled... delicious. Like forbidden fruit hanging on the limb of a tree of lust.

"Don't give in, Potter, fight it!" Snape snapped.

Oh, that voice. So deep, so silky. Like the silken web of a spider. Harry wanted to be the spider's prey; to be imprisoned in those delicate threads, and then to be hungrily devoured.

He looked up into those dark eyes; like black holes. Once you fell into them, you would mystically disappear. Harry wanted to fall in. To explore their mysterious depths. To reach what was hidden at the bottom.

He reached out a hand to stroke an amazingly soft cheek.

"That is not fighting it! Now concentrate!"

"Oh, but I am concentrating, Professor," Harry said with a smirk, "On this."

Before Snape could stop it, Harry had their lips pressed together. He was too shocked at first to do anything but stand there. It usually took longer than this for the full effects of the spell to kick in. He snapped back to reality as he felt Harry's tongue roll across his bottom lip. He forcefully pushed him away, almost knocking him down.

"That is enough, Potter. You obviously cannot overcome such a simple spell." He sneered, raising his wand to perform the counter curse.

Before he could say the words, he was knocked to the ground as Harry pounced on him, causing his wand to fly to the other side of the room.

Damn it all, but wasn't this just his luck? Harry had his lap straddled and his hands pinned above his head, pressing him into the floor.

Severus struggled against him to get up, and was completely surprised when he couldn't. Who knew the boy was that strong?

"You're fighting a losing battle. You know you want me," Harry whispered seductively in his ear, "Now I am going to show you just how much I want you, how much I need you; to hear you screaming my name, begging me for more, to never stop; and trust me, you will. I'll make sure of that." He thrust his hips forward to emphasize his point.

"Damn!" Snape whispered under his breath. The situation was bad enough, but now he felt the familiar stir in his groin. No, he was not going to get aroused by Harry Potter! 'Too late.' He thought bitterly as Harry thrust his hips again. He fought against the groan that threatened to escape his lips. There was no way he was enjoying this!

Harry lowered his attentions to Snape's neck, who seized the opportunity and rolled them over roughly, and painfully for Harry.

"Good Lord! If you wanted to top, you could have just said so! No need to get huffy!" Harry said, rubbing the back of his head which had made sharp contact with the hard floor.

Snape growled and stood up, quickly retrieving his wand. He pointed it at Harry who was once again approaching him and muttered the reversal spell. He watched in amusement as Harry stopped walking, and turning the most vibrant shade of red he had ever seen.

"P-P-Professor... I didn't... I-I don't... I'm..."

"It was a simple love spell, Potter! I would think even you capable of throwing it off!"

"Well," Harry said angrily, "Perhaps I could have if you had told me exactly how I was supposed to do that!"

Snape opened his mouth, but shut it again as no words came to mind. As loathe as he was to admit it, Potter was right. But he would never let him know that. "I shouldn't have needed to tell you. But, so you know exactly what you are dealing with, you will write four rolls of parchment on love spells and potions. How they work, their exact effects, and how to overcome them. You will hand it in before our next lesson. Dismissed." 'Yes,' thought Snape, 'that was a good enough answer.'

Harry glared at him for a minute before turning on his heel and exiting the classroom. Once outside he placed his fingers lightly to his lips. He could still taste Snape's kiss, and it was... nice. 'Ugh, how long do these stupid spells last?' he thought bitterly, heading off in the direction of the library. If he was to do four rolls of blasted parchment on damned love spells, he had better get started.

~tbc~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** I Just Love to Hex You  
**Author: **Many wonderful writers, each chapter is someone new  
**Rated:** R for upcoming situations  
**Summary: **Harry is in 7th year and Severus is now the DADA professor. Severus must teach Harry how to recognize and defend against Lust/Love Spells.  
**Pairing:** SS/HP  
**Spoilers: **None that I know of  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money made. These characters belong to JK Rowling  
**Feedback: **Always welcome. 

**I Just Love To Hex You  
**_Chapter 3_  
Written By: sev1970

It had been three days since Harry had last seen Snape; having to be around the greasy git DADA Professor once every few days was more than enough for anyone, but today Harry had a double dose of the man. His first meeting with the slimy git in DADA had been a bust; Harry had gotten in trouble because he was not paying attention; he had been listening in on a quite animated conversation between Malfoy and Goyle, in which his name had been mentioned. Snape had not been amused and had given him detention, which he was headed for now. Harry opened the door and huffily walked into the room; it was dark except for a sconce near the front of the classroom, sending shadows across the front of the room, giving it a haunted look; this was odd, Harry thought. 

Unfortunately, the Gryffindor had attended many detentions with Snape, and all of the sconces were usually lit, giving the classroom an eerie yet lived in feeling, now it was just eerie. "Professor?" No answer. "Professor Snape?" Still no answer. 

Suddenly Harry heard a loud noise coming from the office/workroom area and began to worry, but before he could do anything, the forbidding figure of his professor came sweeping out into the classroom, looking haggard and upset but wearing his trademark sneer. Harry again noticed the gold chain just as he had during their first lesson, but this time it was askew, and was hanging in his collar, as if the wizard had been holding it. 

"Potter, are you ready?" 

Being pulled from his thoughts about what exactly his teacher could be doing with a time turner, Harry answered somewhat sarcastically, "Yes Sir." 

"I take it you actually did your homework I assigned you, and not Miss Granger?" 

Harry glared at the man but answered in a neutral voice, "I did." 

"So then you know what to do when I yell this, "Amens Aestuo Amorous." 

Harry immediately put up his shield that had been described in his research; there were actually several different defense mechanisms used to block these passion or love spells, but Harry had recently been working on shields, therefore this one appealed to him more than the others. 

Harry stuck out his wand at the exact moment his professor had, and yelled "Repello Impetus" (repel sudden passion). Harry smirked, thinking he had successfully blocked this spell, but he was sadly mistaken, immediately his eyes glazed over and he looked wantonly at his DADA Professor. 

Harry felt himself beginning to talk; he wasn't exactly in charge but he could stop it if he wanted, he was sure. "Oh, Professor, Merlin you look hot in those robes. But don't you think you would feel better without them on?" Harry began walking toward the older wizard with a look of desire in his eyes. The DADA professor was stunned to the point that he could not move from his current position; he knew Harry had correctly chanted the shielding spell, yet the passion spell had bypassed it and hit Harry; why? He noticed a difference in the way Harry was approaching him that differed from the Gryffindor's actions of a few evenings ago. Harry now had a look of want in his eyes but it was not the intense need that Severus had seen in the boy's eyes during their last meeting. The Gryffindor seemed more methodical and more in control of what he was doing, even as he was not. In their last meeting, Harry had also been visibly repulsed by his actions toward his professor even as he could not do anything about them. This time, however, the boy was showing no revulsion whatsoever, and his actions were not as frenzied. These changes had to mean something, and probably were the reason, or possibly the result, of the blocking shield failing. 

Harry reached out his arm, ran a finger down Snape's cloak and ran his hands over the length of it before reaching up and gently caressing his professor's face. Snape had his wand at the ready but whenever he tried saying the counter spell nothing happened. _What? Oh this is not good._ Harry closed what little space remained between the two and wrapped his arms around Snape's neck. Severus tried to pull back, but Harry was a person possessed and would not be stopped. The Gryffindor began running his hands through the older wizard's hair and leaned in to smell the rich fragrance that was Snape. Then Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to his teachers, who by this time was struggling desperately to get free, but for some odd reason, something was blocking him from resisting Harry, but he had not heard the boy say anything such a spell. Oh Albus is going to have my head for this. Harry backed his professor against the wall, pressed his aching erection against Snape's body and was rewarded with a slight moan. _I am not going to become aroused by Potter, the bane of my existence. I will not let that happen, I will not..._ Harry stepped back and began removing his shirt, giving Severus another opportunity to get away and to perform the counter spell. 

"Extractum Cupido Ilicio" (Remove Passion Immediately). Immediately, Harry blushed and quickly put back on his shirt, which he had removed completely. "Why didn't it work? I said it exactly how I was supposed to." 

"Potter, what potion's have you ingested today?" 

"None, Sir." 

"Don't lie to me Potter; that shield you used should have worked flawlessly; you must have something in your system blocking it from working properly. Well, no need to do this again, if you have failed to put up the first shield you tried because of your carelessness, none of the others are going to work. It seems as though you have again wasted another hour of my time. I suggest before we meet next that you not ingest any potions, or if you have to take the dreamless sleep, you inform me beforehand, is that clear?" 

_Crystal!_ "Yes, Sir." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** I Just Love to Hex You  
**Author: **Many wonderful writers, each chapter is someone new  
**Rated:** R for upcoming situations  
**Summary: **Harry is in 7th year and Severus is now the DADA professor. Severus must teach Harry how to recognize and defend against Lust/Love Spells.  
**Pairing:** SS/HP  
**Spoilers: **None that I know of  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money made. These characters belong to JK Rowling  
**Feedback: **Always welcome. 

**I Just Love To Hex You  
**_Chapter 4_  
Written By: Taran_Swann

It was several days before Harry was called on for another private lesson with Snape. It gave him plenty of time, too much in fact, to think about what had happened at the previous lessons. 

He couldn't blame himself for what happened the first time. He couldn't block a spell he didn't know about, but the second one had been different. He had felt in control and yet, not. When he kissed Snape he hadn't felt the least bit repulsed, but … thrilled. Every time he looked at the man now, his lips tingled with the memory of that kiss.

Making his way down to the dungeon classroom, Harry went over in his mind the mirror spell he had just learned. With any luck, it would repel the love spell better than his last attempt. He understood why he needed to learn to defend himself against such an attack, but he couldn't fathom why it had to be Snape, of all teachers, to teach him.

Harry entered the class with trepidation. He was sure he could perform the mirror spell correctly but was worried about whether it would work. The room was brightly lit this time and he noticed Snape sitting behind his desk. What surprised him was the fact that Snape seemed to be sound asleep, his head cradled in his arms on the messy surface.

Harry cleared his throat loudly and watched as Snape shot to his feet as though he had been kicked. Snape glared at him through blood shot eyes as he calmed his breathing. Harry had never seen anyone look so exhausted before. Even Snape's greasy hair looked limp and weak.

"Late as usual, Mr. Potter," Snape growled.

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or scream so he remained silent, returning Snape's glare. He almost winced in sympathy as Snape stretched his back painfully and came around the desk.

"Have you been practicing? I really don't have the time to waste this evening," Snape asked as he leaned back against the top of the desk, ignoring the papers that fell off.

"Yes, sir."

Snape pulled out his wand but before he could even finish the spell, Harry had his mirror shield in place. When the passion spell hit Harry, it was reflected back at Snape. Harry's jaw dropped as Snape swooned. He just managed to catch the DADA professor before he hit the floor.

"Professor?" Harry called as he fanned Snape's blushing face, cradling the man's head in one arm.

Snape's glassy eyes fluttered open and stared into Harry's for a moment. Before Harry could react, Snape placed a hand at the back of Harry's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Harry gasped in shock which allowed Snape's tongue entrance to his mouth. It took Harry a moment to realize that he wasn't doing anything to stop the kiss and was even enjoying it way more than he ought to.

Harry could taste lemons and tea and a sweetness he thought must be honey. His nostrils flared with a faint musky scent that reminded him of sandalwood. Harry never imagined that his nasty, greasy, professor could taste or smell so good.

Harry pulled back to catch his breath. Snape's hand moved from the back of his neck to caress his face tenderly.

"So beautiful," Snape whispered, his eyes roving over Harry's face.

Suddenly the door was thrown open causing it to bang loudly against the wall. Harry jumped but Snape barely flinched. Harry looked up to see a ruffled looking Snape standing in the doorway, the Time-Turner hanging loosely around his neck, with his wand pointed directly at him and the Snape in his arms.

"Extractum Cupido Ilicio," Snape shouted from the doorway, his counter-part groaning as the spell was lifted. As Harry gently helped the professor to his feat, the one from the doorway disappeared.

"A mirror shield, Potter?" Snape asked incredulously as he swayed slightly, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, sir," Harry said, feeling like a fool without any help from Snape. "I hadn't considered the consequences to you with using a mirror."

"Indeed," Snape responded sarcastically as Harry helped him to sit. "This lesson is over. Goodnight, Mr. Potter."

"Are you sure you're all right, Professor?" Harry wasn't sure leaving the exhausted man alone was a good idea.

"Goodnight, Potter."

Snape growled and sneered until Harry was forced to shake his head and leave, still tasting Snape's sweet mouth on his lips. As Harry closed the classroom door behind him, he leaned back against it, still feeling light-headed from the most amazing kissed he had ever received.

I can't believe I kissed Snape and loved it! I must have been affected by the spell, too! This is just too weird!

Harry shook his head at himself and returned to the Gryffindor dorm to think about what he was really feeling. He couldn't, just couldn't be falling for Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Just Love to Hex You  
_Chapter 5_**   
by Corgi1 

Harry spent the next few days dissecting his feelings and reactions after that last lesson with Snape. He could only come to one conclusion. He was falling for the greasy git. He didn't know whether to gibber or bash his head against the wall. He couldn't help but think he was going mad. After all the man spent the last 6 years belittling him at every opportunity! What was he going to do? He was at a total loss. 

Harry was summoned at the end of the week for another of his extra tutorials with Snape and as he entered the class room he saw Snape once again passed out at his desk. Harry debated whether he should wake the volatile wizard and risk possible maiming or should he leave and let the man sleep then suffering a week or more of detention. He opted to wake the older man by calling him from the door way. He was glad he did when his voice penetrated Snape's consciousness the Death Eater turned spy whipped out his wand as he jumped to his feet and thundered out three curses right at Harry. Harry ducked back into the hallway, crouched and covered his head as pieces of masonry rained down around him. 

"Professor! What do you think you're doing?" Harry yelled from the hallway. There was no way he was going inside until the older man returned to reality. 

"Potter, get in here now! We don't have time for your foolish games!" Snape was in rare form tonight. 

Harry edged his way into the room eyeing the wizard warily as he hugged the wall ready to dive out of the way at a moments notice. He took a good hard look at his professor and noticed how red the man's eyes were. The naturally pale man looked even paler than normal and the dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced than the last time they met. How did the man think he would be able to teach both Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts at the same time? He's going to be nuts by the end of the year, especially with these extra lessons with Harry and his dangerous occupation as a spy in Voldemort's camp. Harry made a decision to bring this matter to the headmaster's attention. Dumbledore was the only person in the universe capable of getting Snape to do something the man didn't want to do. 

Having that decision firmly made Harry's attention was jerked back to the man when another of the older wizard's surly remarks went flying through the room. The man's habitual sneer lacked the normal intensity, but whether it was due to exhaustion or something else Harry didn't know. Harry braced himself for another tension filled lesson. 

"Now once again you're going to try and resist or block this spell. Try and get it right for a change!" Snape snarled his instructions as he leaned against the desk facing Harry. "Did you take any potions today?" 

"No, I didn't." 

"Fine. Get Ready. _Amens Aestuo Amorous!_" 

"_Repello Impetus!_" Harry cried out in response and again was shocked to find that the spell ripped through the shield he had erected. 

Harry advanced on Snape with the same controlled yet uncontrolled methodology as their last lesson. Before he could advance more than two steps, Snape countered cursed and Harry abruptly returned to his starting point cursing under his breath and kicking one of the chairs as he passed. He knew he had done the spell right! He just knew he had! What went wrong? 

"Again! Do it right this time!" Snape snarled rage, but something else showed underneath the rage. What is fear or something else? 

Harry didn't have time to ponder since Snape had already cast the spell a second time. Harry countered with another of the shielding spells he'd studied for these lessons. The spell ripped through it like it wasn't there. What was wrong? The spell took possession of him quickly and once again he had that distinctly disjointed feeling of being in and not in control. He advanced on Snape rapidly and the man didn't have a chance to raise his wand. Harry slapped the wand out of Snape's hand and pulled the taller man into a kiss. Snape struggled weakly for a few moments and then surrendered to the kiss while snaking his hand towards Harry's waist and the wand tucked into his belt. Snape quickly seized the wand and mustered the strength in his exhausted body to push Harry away and cast the counter spell. By this time the man was seething at Harry's ineptitude. 

"Again!" Snape snarled while retrieving his wand. Harry resorted to the mirror shield he had used during a previous lesson and watched as Snape used the same shielding spell Harry had used earlier. Much to his surprise the shield didn't work for the professor either. 

Harry backed quickly away and watched the older wizard's movements and racking his brain for the counter spell for the curse. As Snape advanced, Harry noticed how much emotion those dark eyes hid in their depths. He shook his head in disbelief at the thought. He had definitely fallen for the man slowly advancing on him. 

Snape closed the distance between them and ravished Harry's mouth as he pushed Harry against the wall. Before he could plunder Harry's mouth further, the younger wizard switched their positions, pinning the older wizard against the wall instead. Harry pulled away, his eyes shining with regret as he cast the counter spell his bewildered mind finally recalled. 

"I think we had better call it a night, Professor," Harry said softly as he stepped away from the taller wizard. 

Snape looked more like Moony after a full moon than his usual rigid self. Harry slowly gathered his things and looked over his shoulder as he walked out the door. Snape was watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. Could that be sadness or regret? Harry couldn't tell before Snape's expression resumed its habitual scowl. Harry made a decision to see the Headmaster before he retired for the night. Something had to be done about Snape's exhaustion before it killed him. 

Harry quickly made his way to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's lair. Harry snapped out the current password and took the rotating stairs two at a time. Just before he could knock on the door, he heard the Headmaster's muffled 'Come in'. Harry pushed open the door and quickly got to the point before the Headmaster could go into his routine of offering tea and candy. 

"Professor, you've got to do something about Professor Snape! The man is exhausted. This is way too much to expect anyone to do. Hermione started going to pieces using the time turner in our third year and Professor Snape is going to snap soon. He couldn't cast a shield properly to defend himself from a reflected spell." Harry ended in a rush his face red from trying to force everything out before the Headmaster could interrupt. 

"Harry, calm down," Dumbledore replied with that infernal twinkling in his eye. "How are your lessons going?" 

"They're awful, just absolutely awful! I need to research the shield spells again, every time I cast it the spells act like there isn't any shielding in place. The only one I've gotten to work is the mirror spell and Professor Snape's shield wouldn't block it either." 

"Well, Harry, I'll give you a pass to the restricted section so you can do some research. In addition to the shielding book you've already read, I would like you to read this one as well. _A Guide to Dark Curses_ has all the emotion and thought controlling spells listed, with descriptions of their effects." Dumbledore handed Harry the slip of parchment and gave the boy a knowing look. Those eyes were twinkling so brightly; they could put Muggle Christmas lights to shame. "I'll deal with Professor Snape and make him take a break." 

"Thank you, Professor. Goodnight." Harry looked at the old man in exasperation. He knew something and was getting his jollies by withholding the information. One of these days the old man's meddling was going to blow up spectacularly in his face. Glancing at his watch before he left the revolving staircase, Harry decided to wait until morning to do his research. Thankfully the weekend had arrived and he didn't have to rush his research. 

Harry trudged to Gryffindor tower and gave the Fat Lady the password. The common room was empty and he let out a sigh of relief. He just didn't feel like dealing with Hermione's constant questions about his extra lessons. He had enough to deal with as it was and his new found feelings were compounding the problem. He stumbled into his dorm room, changed and plopped down onto his bed asleep before his head to reach the pillow. 

Morning arrived much too soon for the bewildered Gryffindor. Harry quickly dressed for the day and raced with bag in hand to the Great Hall for breakfast, hoping to avoid his friends. He barely spent any time eating before racing up to the library. He handed Madam Pince the headmaster's note and accepted the book she grudgingly retrieved for him. Harry went to the charms section and found the book he'd used for the shields and found himself an isolated table in the back of the library. 

Harry decided to open The Guide to Dark Curses looking for the spell that Snape started the lessons with and read the entry. '_Amens Aestuo Amorous is a powerful lust inducing spell that could be countered by using shields or directing the counter curse upon victim before the spell connects. The Amens Aestuo Amorous spell takes a few minutes to fully take effect and causes the victim to focus all their lust on the first person they see. Like all spells of this nature there are exceptions to the victim's reactions. If the victim has emotions of a romantic nature towards the other person in the room, even if it is subconscious, the spell will affect the victim at a much quicker rate. Also if the victim has these positive emotions already, all shields and counter curses cast by the intended victim will not work against the curse. See page 800 sub paragraph b for more information on shielding._

Harry's jaw dropped to the table in disbelief. Not only had the shield failed him, it had failed Snape. Has Snape fallen for Harry the way Harry has fallen for him? Harry was disturbed and excited by the possibility. So this was what the headmaster seemed so delighted about. One thought overruled all his other concerns as he made a copy of the entry to show Snape the next time they had lessons. 

'I'm in sooo much trouble.' 


	6. Chapter 6

**I Just Love to Hex You   
_Chapter Six_**  
by Sherdelune

Severus awoke from a full nights sleep feeling less refreshed than ever. Thankfully it was Saturday, and there was nothing of importance that required his immediate attention. 

He went back over the events of the previous evening. _What on earth was Albus thinking, exposing the boy to Amens Aestuo Amorous? Does he think the Dark Lord is going to snog the brat to death?_ He was also puzzled by Potter's inability to block the spell, and equally perplexed by his own failure to resist. _Who are you trying to fool, you old pervert? You know very well why you were not able to block against that spell, Severus._

It wasn't that Potter's technique was lacking. On the contrary, he'd uttered the blocking spell perfectly each time, despite Severus' claims of his ineptitude. The only time he had been successful in repelling the curse was when he'd used the mirror shield, effectively throwing the spell back on Severus. He closed his eyes and groaned at the memory. He, too, had been unable to block the spell, in spite of his best efforts.

Severus knew why he couldn't shield against the curse. Oh, he was more than aware of the reason why it didn't work for him. He just hoped that Potter would never figure out what that reason was. If he did, he would be well and truly damned.

He ate a light breakfast, and after washing up, he took a long, hot shower. Severus stood there letting the hot water cascade through his hair and over his back. The water felt good as it sprayed over him, and he began to methodically drag a soapy flannel over his overworked body. Inexplicably, his mind was drawn back to last night, and the feel of Potter's lips as they captured his own in a searing kiss.

He closed his eyes and moaned softly as his hand strayed down to stroke the erection between his thighs. Oh sweet Merlin, it felt so good! In his mind it was Harry's hand stroking him to completion, Harry's lips teasing his sensitive flesh. The memory of the young wizards face came to him then, desire written plainly all over his features. With this realisation, Severus shuddered violently, screaming Harry's name loudly as his seed splattered against the shower wall.

Oh yes, he was damned all right.

After toweling off, he looked critically at his reflection in the mirror, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. The brat was right; he did look like death warmed over. In his effort to run away from the feelings he was harbouring for Harry, he'd taken on entirely too much. But it never seemed to be enough. Nothing ever would be, the young man was there at every turn, those green eyes of his haunting Severus, seeming to look right through him.

This brought him back to his thoughts in the shower. He knew it had to be his imagination that saw desire registering on Harry's face last night after they had kissed. Severus knew full well the scope of the young wizards feelings for him. Certainly words such as "like," "desire," or "care" did not aptly describe how his student felt for him, nor would they even come close. Perhaps "dislike," "repulsion," and "disregard" would be better suited to the situation.

That was it. For the sake of his sanity these extra lessons with Harry had to end immediately. He had to talk to Dumbledore. Now.

"Candy Floss Clouds" his voice intoned the password to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's inner sanctum.

"Severus, my boy. Do come in. Tea?" Those blue eyes twinkled mockingly at Severus as he took the chair opposite Dumbledore.

"No, thank you, Albus. We need to talk about these extra lessons you have me giving Potter. I think..." he was interrupted by the soothing voice of the Headmaster.

"Now, now, Severus. I know it's an awful lot to ask of you, but I think that young Harry needs to learn how to protect himself from all manner of Dark magic." He twinkled again, for effect. "You've taken on a mighty challenge, Severus, trying to teach two classes simultaneously, with the added lessons for Harry on top of those.

"I think you should take a break, dear boy. Even young Harry has begun to take notice. He was in quite a state when he came to me last night after your lessons." Albus paused briefly to allow his words to sink in, then continued.

"He is very concerned that you are too exhausted, and because of this, you were unable to block the very spells you are teaching him to repel." Severus paled, and leapt to his feet.

"Is there something wrong, Severus?" Albus turned the twinkle on full force and looked at his Potions Master expectantly.

Severus shook his head. _Damn him and his twinkle, the meddling old coot!_ "No, Albus. I'm fine, but I think I will take your advice and go rest. We will discuss my teaching schedule at a later date. Good day, Headmaster."

"Of course, child. Good day, Severus."

Severus stalked back to his quarters, his mind still reeling from the things he'd learned from the Headmaster. _Harry is aware that something's not right. I just hope that he doesn't figure out exactly what is wrong._ He stopped short of the doors to his private chambers.

Sitting on the floor in front of his door was none other than The-Boy-In-Question. And he had a hopeful look in his eyes and a piece of parchment in his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Just Love to Hex You  
_Chapter 7_**  
by goldenpaw

"Potter, what are you doing here, you irritating brat? Haven't you somewhere else to be, other than waiting outside my door on a perfectly good Saturday? This is usually a time when I shouldn't have to see you." Snape was still disgruntled with his conversation with the Headmaster and he was taking it out on Potter. 

Harry stood up when Snape started in on him. He frowned as he looked at his Potions and DADA professor. _The poor man looks more tired now than when I saw him last night, I wonder if he got any sleep last night._

"I'm here, because I found the answer to the problem we both have been having with the Amorous spell. Professor Dumbledore gave me a pass to the Restricted Section last night to research it." 

Harry watched in amazement as he saw Snape pale beyond any shade he thought possible. Then his eyes widened when he heard his professor swear with the fluency of a sailor. 

"You knew! How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me what the cause was?" Harry yelled at Snape. 

Snape growled in return and turned to face his door and muttered the password to enter. Without turning around, he reached out and grabbed at Harry's robes and dragged the young man inside to his quarters. 

"We will not be discussing this outside for any and all to hear. So, hold your voice down and sit quietly. I need something to get rid of this headache that amazingly only occurred the minute I saw you." Snape went through a doorway Harry assumed lead into Snape's bedroom. Seconds later, Snape returned as he downed a vial of some potion or other. 

"Now, that is much better. As to your questions, I do not have to justify myself to you. What I did or did not know, I was not required to share with you. Besides, would you have believed me if I had told you what you now know?" 

Harry sat there quietly, thinking over that very question. Would he have believed him? _He's right, I would have thought he was insane to suggest that I harboured some deep-seeded desire for my professor, but now, now that I found the answer myself..._

"You're right, I would not have believed you. However, now that I know the truth, what are we to do about this... situation?" Harry asked, as he waved his hand between the two of them, as if indicating they shared something beyond a student/teacher relationship. 

"Do? Why we do nothing, of course. All that you should know, is that your technique and skill in repelling and fighting the spell is accurate, if you were to face anyone other than myself in that scenario. The next class we have, we will move on away from spells and hexes and focus on potions that will control your loyalties and emotions. I suggest you go back to the library and study up on the subject before then." 

"I'm not leaving. We need to clear things up between us." Snape was about to retort, when Harry held up his hand to silence the other man. "No, wait and hear me out." 

Severus sighed wearily and his shoulders drooped. He was so tired of dealing with things, mainly keeping tight control over his emotions where this young man was concerned. He sat down in his favourite chair and leaned back, dropping his head against the back of the seat. 

"Fine, go on then." 

"Well, it seems as if we both feel something more towards the other than either of us have been letting on. I.. My feelings for you are still somewhat confusing to me. You, as a professor, cause me anger and indignation. While you, as a man, make me curious and interested. Outside of class, when it's just the two of us, I want to explore these new feelings, see where they take me." Harry leaned forward hoping to convey his eagerness in wanting to take their relationship a step further. 

"See where they take you? You make them sound like a bloody voyage. If you haven't forgotten, you are my student, I am your professor. Exploring **anything** outside that context is not allowed." _Damn it, Albus. You've placed me in a very hard spot. I'm just now realizing why you wanted me to teach Harry the Amorous spell. You knew what would happen. And damn me, for wishing that I could explore something with him._

"But..." Harry tried once more to make his professor see reason. 

"No, buts. No, anything. There is nothing more to discuss, this chapter is closed. Now leave." 

Harry sighed and his whole body showed his defeat, from his facial expression to his slumped shoulders. 

"Yes, Professor." Harry got up to leave and as he started to pass by Snape, he paused. Snape looked up at him to tell him once more to go, when out of nowhere, Harry leaned down and captured the older man's face and kissed him, all without the aid of a spell to instigate the connection. 

Snape gasped and Harry invaded the other's mouth with his hot, moist tongue. He felt his professor's moan all the way down to his toes and it gave him shivers of pleasure to know that Snape was similarly affected. Then rough, worked hands grasped his shoulders and pulled him down into the older man's lap. Harry broke away and shuddered, his slender frame shaking as he gasped for air. 

"Oh, Merlin, but I could kiss your forever." With those words, Harry dragged Snape into a tight embrace, with his arms wrapped around slender, muscular shoulders and once more snogged the man, hopefully senseless. 

_He kisses like a dream. His young tender lips feel wonderful against mine. But we shouldn't be doing this, I'm his professor..._ Severus' brain could not complete the thought as he felt Potter shift on his lap, rubbing his arse against his now fully erect member. He moaned once more with abandon. The moan, unfortunately, alerted him that things were going too far. 

Severus pulled his face away from Potter's and pulled the younger wizard's arms from around him. "Stop! We must stop!" he spoke louder than his usual even tone, trying to make his words penetrate. "Enough, you should leave now. I will hex you if I must, but you must leave now." 

Harry groaned. "I know you want me, I can feel the proof of it even now. Why do you deny this?" 

Severus pushed Harry from his lap and stood up. He then strode to the door and opened it. "Leave. I will not ask you again." 

"Fine, but just remember, I know how you really feel underneath it all and I won't give up lightly, no matter what you say." With that, Harry took his leave. 

Severus shut the door and leaned against it and spoke to no one, but himself, "That's what I'm afraid of."


	8. Chapter 8

**I Just Love To Hex You  
Chapter Eight**  
by sev1970

Severus had been in a foul mood since Harry had left his rooms yesrerday, if he was honest with himself, he had been in a bad mood the entire weekend. It infuriated the Potions Master to no end that the bratty teenager named Harry Potter, otherwise known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, had a thing for him. What was even worse and more disconcerting however, was the fact that Severus was beginning to realize he most certainly had a thing for Harry, but just what that thing was, would never be discovered because he would never allow it. Even if he did have feelings for the boy, no, the young man, he was a teacher, and as such, adhered to strict disciplinary guidelines. What would others think if he suddenly disregarded the rules, and not just for anyone, but for Harry Potter? 

"Damn you, Albus, you knew exactly what you were doing; I thought you were trying to protect the brat, but you practically handed him to me, Severus Snape, Death Eater. Now what am I supposed to do?" 

"Severus, child, would you have ever revealed your feelings for Harry otherwise?" 

Severus turned around so quickly that he almost fell over his robes. He had been talking to himself he thought, but of course he should have known, the Headmaster had a rather bad habit of showing up unannounced at the most inopportune times. 

"And just what feelings are you referring to, Albus?" 

"You know exactly what I am referring to, Severus. Give him a chance. Yes, he is your student and will be until next June. There is nothing we can do about that, but there is something we can do about what the two of you share. You are running yourself ragged teaching both Potions and DADA and all because you wanted to keep busy, to keep Harry out of your mind. You made this decision last year, am I correct?" Severus nodded his head. "So, do not tell me these feelings are non-existent, or that they are new." 

Severus was tired of denying it; yes, he did have feelings for the seventeen year old student, his seventeen year old student. _Bloody brilliant, I've fallen for one of my students._. 

"What would you have me say Albus, that I am falling for Harry Potter? Or, no... that I find him very pleasing to the eye? No...wait...when I see him, I can think of nothing else? What? Because all of the above is true. But none of that matters here, me being his bloody teacher does, however. If I cannot have him respect me in that capacity, I cannot expect him to respect me as anything more, now can I? And... let's not forget who I am and who he is. Yes, he may think he sees something more in me, but how long do you think that would last? He can have anyone he bloody well chooses and I would be a fool to think he would want me. Why are you pushing this, Albus?" 

Severus was tired; he felt like he was being used by the headmaster, and wanted to know why. 

"I know Harry far better than you, child, and you must believe me when I say everything I have ever done for him is for his own good. The same can be said for you. Unfortunately, the two of you have not had an easy life, and that saddens me greatly. If I can help two of my favorite people find a little happiness, what is the harm in that? 

"It is up to you, my child; you may choose to allow this opportunity to pass you by, or you can allow yourself the happiness that you deserve, and yes, you do deserve happiness. If you should change your mind and decide that your feelings for Harry are real, you will find no obstacles from me. As long as the two of you remain discreet, so will I. What the two of you do in the privacy of your chambers is between the two of you only. Now I must be going; I have a meeting with Arthur in a few minutes." 

Without another word, Albus was gone. The man infuriated Severus to no end; he had not allowed Severus a chance to respond, and now he had just left. That was the way it was with the headmaster, he knew how to manipulate a situation; the disturbing thing was, it always worked. 

Severus sighed as he sat down. _Infernal man...gives me his bloody permission to be with Potter. Now what am I supposed to do?_

******** 

As usual, the Great Hall was bustling with noisy students, who just so happened to include, Harry Potter. Severus had the perfect vantage-point; he sat near the end of the table and could stealthily view the boy...no, the young man. Severus found he could not take his eyes off of the animated teen. The Gryffindor was in the middle of telling a story, using his hands and face to get what he was saying across. Severus was enchanted by those sparkling green eyes, the same green eyes that had stared into his black ones the previous day; the same ones that held a desire that the older Wizard had seen. 

Without warning, Harry turned his head and looked directly into Severus' eyes, and the two forgot about everyone else, only seeing each other, and they both knew in that moment they wanted each other more than they had ever wanted anything. 

Severus seemed to come back to the present, shook his head and replaced his vacant dazed look with his forbidding scowl. Yes, he had fallen for his student, Harry Potter, but he would be damned if anyone besides Harry and Albus would ever find out. 

******** 

Harry returned his gaze to his two friends, but all he could think about was the penetrating look in his professor's eyes as the two of them had been looking at each other; it was almost as if the older wizard was looking through him. Harry visibly shivered, for all he knew, maybe his Professor was trying to read his mind. Then he smiled; that would not be such a bad thing. 

Ron, Hermione and Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room and after the three talked for a few minutes, Ron and Hermione went off to spend some time together, giving Harry the perfect opportunity to sneak out of the common room without anyone knowing. He went to his room and retrieved his invisibility cloak. Making sure he was completely covered, Harry departed the common room and made his way to the dungeons. Luckily for him, there were not many students or teachers roaming the corridors. 

Harry made his way to his professor's office and debated whether or not he should knock, but regardless, he was not returning to Gryffindor Tower until he had talked to the man who he thought he might be falling in love with. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked lightly on the door. The door opened, which took Harry by surprise; Snape had not asked who it was and he was not standing there waiting to see who entered. 

"Well, what are you waiting for, get in here and shut the door." Harry was startled to hear the gruff voice of his professor, but did as the man said and entered the office, shutting the door behind him. He was standing against the door looking pensively at the imposing figure of his professor...no, he could not think of him as that, not now. Harry took a tentative step towards the man who was sitting behind his desk, but was stopped when the other wizard put up his hand. 

Severus then stood up and walked over to Harry. "We can't do this, Harry. As much as I want to, it is just not right. You are my student." 

"**NO**...I saw you looking at me, Severus, and you want this as much as I do, I could see it then, and I see it now. I cannot walk out of here knowing that, and I won't. If you want me to leave, then you are going to have to take me out of here yourself." Harry was furious with himself; he could feel the tears beginning to escape his eyes and felt them as they fell over his cheeks. He roughly wiped them away and continued looking at Severus, who looked to be deciding what to say next. 

Harry saw Severus open his mouth and tensed. "Please leave, Harry, **please**." The still crying figure of Harry shook his head defiantly and began closing the gap between he and Severus. He was scared, didn't know what to expect. He was ready to even be hexed, but at this point, it did not matter. He only had one concern, and that was reaching Severus. Amazingly, he found himself standing inches away from the older wizard and he was still alive. Well, he had come this far - he might as well do what he came to do. 

Harry took a deep breath and wiped the last of his tears away. "I don't know why, or how, but for some reason, I cannot stop thinking about you, and believe me, I have tried. Maybe I am going crazy, that would explain it, but regardless of why, the fact is that I want you, and I don't just mean for a shag, Merlin, I want all of you, forever." 

Harry could see the shock on Severus' face as his words spilled forth and he could almost see the internal battle that was surely going on in Severus' mind, a battle that lasted a long time. Harry's breath hitched when he saw Severus' head nodding, and he just managed to keep himself from shuddering as his professor closed the last few inches between them, bent down and captured Harry's lips in a soft and passionate kiss. One, which gradually deepened, each man exploring the others mouth with their tongues. When the two broke apart, Harry smiled. 

"Thank you." 

~tbc~ 


	9. Chapter 9

**I Just Love to Hex You  
_Chapter 9_**  
by Corgi

Thank you. A phrase he very rarely heard from anyone. Albus was the only one who had ever thanked him for anything. Severus' heart soared when Harry uttered that one simple phrase, even though it was Severus who should be thanking Harry. Thanking him for wanting Severus as a person not an object. Severus had been on the receiving end of that far too many times before. Severus didn't understand completely why Harry wanted anything to do with him, but he wasn't going to look the proverbial gift horse in the mouth. He stood there relishing the subtle joy radiating from Harry's eyes. 

"I don't know when we'll be able to spend time together with out rousing suspicions. The headmaster said to be discreet and I'm behind in my marking as it is." Severus didn't wish to ruin the moment, but reality came crashing in as it must. 

"You did bite off more than you could chew, trying to teach two classes at once. That time turner is going to drive you insane before the end of the year. You should have seen Hermione back in my third year." Harry stopped for a moment and looked inward as if searching for something. "I could help you with your marking. I know I can handle 1st through 5th year Defence papers as well as 1st and 2nd year potions." 

"What makes you think I'll let you anywhere near a potions paper?" Severus countered with a mock sneer. At this point, even the help of Longbottom would be welcome. 

"When I went for my career counselling with Professor McGonagall I decided that I wanted to be an Auror. Umbridge was driving her nuts and she declared that she would help me become one. Over the summer she sent me several books on Potions and quizzed me on them via owl. I haven't messed up a single potion in the past two years." 

"She got Professor Flitwick in on it." Severus rolled his eyes at the memory. "I thought she was going batty hounding me to make up tests and then grading them. I never knew who they were testing. The handwriting was charmed. If you're volunteering, I'll accept before I drown in unmarked papers." Severus sat heavily in his chair as exhaustion began to overwhelm him. "We just have to figure out how to explain your being here almost all the time." 

"Blame the headmaster. We'll tell everyone he's assigned me as your assistant. You can always put on a show for the Great Hall. Make a big scene over it, the bigger the better. The Headmaster would help; you know how he loves to put on a show. Besides, he probably did everything in his power to push us into this." Green eyes sparkled with mischief. 

"I'm sure he will. You need to return to your dorm room. I'll collect you after lunch tomorrow and we'll start on the papers. If we get them done then we'll start on the love potions and counter agents." 

Harry moved around the large desk in Severus' office and placed what started as a chaste kiss goodnight then mutated into a drawn out passionate one that lasted until both men were faint. Harry stumbled to the door on wobbly legs and turned before opening the door. 

"Good night." Was all he said, but his heart nearly stopped when he saw the desire shining in Severus' eyes. He gave the older wizard a bright smile and wrapped himself in his invisibility cloak and slid out the door. 

Severus watched the younger wizard leave and shook his head wondering just what he'd gotten himself into. He made a mental note to talk to Albus in the morning to discuss the situation. He snickered at Harry's little idea and the fact that Albus definitely would love to stage a scene in front of everyone. A small thought stopped him in his musings. 'When did Harry start plotting like a Slytherin?' Shaking his head he levered himself out of his chair and headed to his bedroom for some much needed sleep. 

Morning found Severus trudging up to Albus' office via one of the numerous secret passages honeycombing the castle. After snarling the annoying password at the gargoyle guarding the entrance, Severus bounded up the stairs by two's just to cut short the wait. Before he could knock on the door it swung open to reveal a perky Albus complete with wildly twinkling eyes. 'One of these days I'll figure out how he does that,' Severus fumed to himself. 

"What can I do for you this morning, my dear boy?" The old man asked with a knowing look in those blasted twinkling eyes. 

"I'll make it short, Albus. By the look on your face I can tell you know that I've caved in. Harry's offered to help with my marking and we need a little help covering up the fact he's going to be in my rooms. You're the help." 

"Whatever you need, Severus, you'll have it. So what do you need me to do?" 

For the next half hour, Severus and Albus planned for the spectacle to take place during breakfast. Severus retraced his earlier route back to the dungeons to prepare. About 5 minutes into breakfast meal time, Severus left his chambers with a thunderous expression on his face. As he stormed through the halls, clutching a piece of parchment Albus thoughtfully sent down with Fawkes, he scattered students by his mere presence. He approached the huge doors leading to the Great Hall and hesitated for a half of breath before summoning up a visible rage. The doors slammed open with more force than they usually did as he stepped up to them. He glared around the Hall before focusing in on the Headmaster as he stalked up to the head table. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Harry and noticed he was wearing an angry expression and had a crumpled up piece of parchment in his hand. He completed his journey to the head table with out breaking stride and stood before it, back iron rod straight, and glared at the old man sitting in the centre. 

"Headmaster, what is the meaning of this?" Severus asked in a deadly whisper holding the parchment for all to see. 

"You need help, Professor Snape, so I assigned someone to help you." The headmaster looked like he was enjoying himself behind the stern mask he was wearing. 

"Are you out of you're mind? I do not want help, especially from HIM!" 

"My decision stands. Harry Potter will be your assistant. He's been the top student in Defence against the Dark Arts this year. If he didn't already have a full schedule as hectic as yours I would have him take over teaching the 1st through 3rd year defence classes. He's already shown an aptitude for teaching." Severus managed to hide his shock at that comment. He wondered if Harry caught the implications and the offer hidden within Albus' mock lecture. 

Severus mock glared at the Headmaster and walked over to his seat. As he sat he scowled at the students table by table until the Gryffindor table was left. Severus upped the level of his glare until everyone was studiously looking at their plates, except Harry, who was glaring right back. Harry, after a quick survey of the room to make sure no one was watching, gave Severus a quick wink and turned his attention to his food. 

All the classes that day went by in a blur while Severus continued to project animosity left and right. Lunch arrived and Severus thanked the Powers-that-Be for the fact that his teaching for the day was done. All he had to do was 'drag' Harry down to his office for his 'unwanted' help. Severus spent his meal much like his breakfast, glaring at everyone that dared to look in his direction. Harry still had that angry look on his face and the Headmaster was positively beaming. Severus shoved his seat back and left the teacher's table when he noticed that Harry seemed to be done. He stalked over to the Gryffindor table to collect the young man, looking very much like a storm cloud as he did so. 

"If you're ready, Potter, I suggest we get this farce over with." He snarled making everyone around Harry wince. 

"Yes, Professor," was Harry's resigned reply. Harry still looked angry. Severus never suspected that Harry could act this well. 

Severus turned in a flurry of robes and started to stalk out of the Hall. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Gryffindors cast sympathetic looks at Harry as he followed grudgingly behind him. What did the little idiots think he was going to do, pickle the boy? The two silently made their way to Severus' office. 

When Severus stepped into his office he noticed the addition of a small desk against the far wall all set up for Harry's use. Albus never did things half way. Harry followed him in and placed his bag next to the new desk. 

"What do you think of Albus' job offer?" Harry asked softly as if afraid of Severus' response. 

"I didn't know if you had caught on to that, Harry." Severus looked up and handed Harry the defence essays that needed marking. 

"I did and so did Professor McGonagall. When I got to Transfiguration class today she handed me all the requirement information for Defence against the Dark Arts Mastery." 

"It's your choice to make. I won't influence your decision. I'm sure that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall will do so in my stead." 

"I'm not so concerned about them influencing me. I'm more concerned about the fact that you're teaching the class now. I mean you applied for it 15 straight years before they allowed you to teach it. I don't want to take away something you've worked so hard to get." 

"Perhaps we should discuss the matter after you've had time to think about it. Let's get this marking done before the paper breeds and takes over the room." 

Severus felt a twinge in his stomach and a little spark of something. Was that hope? Severus couldn't dismiss the feeling that he might have finally found someone who wanted him and gave a damn about his feelings and well being. 

The days went by with Harry spending his evenings in Severus' office, classroom and quarters marking, learning and talking with long make out sessions in between. They spent many of their hours together just talking and giving each other bits of their pasts with each evening they shared. They had just settled into a comfortable routine when Severus received the dreaded and unwanted summons from the Dark Lord. 

Severus quickly gathered his robes and mask and raced out after Harry gave him assurances that he would inform the headmaster of Severus' call and immediately return to Gryffindor tower. He ran all the way to the edge of Hogwarts' wards and immediately disapparated to the Dark Lord's side. He apparated into a clearing that he immediately recognized as one of the Dark Lord's favourite killing spots. Severus wondered which poor soul was going to be tonight's victim as he took his place with in the circle. When the Dark Lord arrived Severus knelt along with the others as he blanked his mind and watched everything intently without seeming to do so. 

"We have a traitor in our midst, my faithful." The Dark Lord hissed as he walked along the circle. "The traitor will suffer most horribly for dealing with the mudblood lover." The Dark Lord stopped directly in front of Severus as he finished his declaration. 

Severus stifled a moment of panic before the Dark Lord moved on. Before he could sigh in relief he heard a hissed '_Crucio_' and pain took over his consciousness. He curled up on the ground as the fiery pain raced along his nerves, but he refused to utter a sound. When the curse was lifted he struggled back to his feet, back straight and defiance written in his very stance as the bastard stalked around him. 

"Dumbledore put Potter into your power and yet you did not bring him to me. I've been informed that you've been tutoring the boy in ways to overcome the Dark Arts. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" When Severus refused to utter a word the Dark Lord continued. "Now my faithful show Severus what happens to traitors. Make him bleed but do not kill him. That will be my pleasure." 

Curses and physical blows rained down on Severus and before long he couldn't tell up from down. The Dark Lord called a halt to the proceedings after what felt like days. Severus panted for breath as he rose unsteadily from the ground. He refused to meet his death crawling on the ground like a worm. He stared at the Dark Lord with loathing plainly visible in his eyes even though his face showed nothing. As he watched the Dark Lord raised his wand in preparation for the killing curse Severus felt a pang of regret for leaving Harry alone in his fight. 

"_Avada Kedavra!_" rang out from the Dark Lord's lips and the green ray of light sped towards Severus who braced himself for the impact. 

Much too his surprise, as well as the Dark Lord's, the spell whizzed past his shoulder and impacted with a masked form behind him. As the body topple the mask concealing its features fell revealing the face of Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus stared back at the Dark Lord as he once again raised his wand for the killing curse and again the curse went by Severus to hit yet another Death Eater. Severus, too shocked to move, noticed red eyes suddenly turn to green and give him a pointed look as if to say 'get your sorry butt in gear and run, fool!' Harry somehow figured out how to possess the Dark Lord and Severus took the hint and made for the gap the young wizard made. As he began his race for the wards that protected the grove another killing curse felled yet another masked form as the rest of the Death Eaters followed the Slytherin motto of 'watch your own ass' and dove for cover. 

Severus ran unimpeded for the shields and took once last look over his shoulder and saw the Dark Lord's wand slowly start to point at its owner and as he apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts he heard the incantation for the killing curse ring out once again. He reappeared at the gates of the school in an ungraceful sprawl. Using the gates to lever himself upright he drew upon hidden reserves of strength and raced up the drive to the school. Adrenaline surging through his veins allowed him to ignore the agony in his body as he sped into to the school. He only had one thought on his mind. Harry. 

tbc 


	10. Chapter 10

**I Just Love To Hex You  
_Chapter 10_**_  
by mashnut _

The apparition back to Hogwarts was simple, it was trying to find Albus that was the hard part. The school was in an uproar, finding anyone was going to be difficult. Severus' injuries were catching up with him as he walked towards the Headmaster's office, each step becoming more painful than the last. Would the Dark Lord survive the killing curse? Somehow, without being stopped, he made it to the entrance to the office. "Quality Street." Where that man got his passwords Severus could only guess. He ascended the staircase and entered the office, the only unusual thing being that he didn't hear the Headmaster's usual "come in."

"Headmaster, was it you who..." Severus' words tailed off as he realised that it was not the Headmaster sitting behind the desk, "Minerva."

"Severus! You made it back? Where's Mister Potter?" She looked shocked to see that he was alone.

"I'd told him to stay here and to return to his dorms. Harry... Potter, took out enough of the Death Eaters to allow me to escape. I didn't know he was there. I thought he was urging me to come back here, when he made it possible for me to escape. "

"Albus gave him a portkey to get him there, but the two of you were expected to apparate back to Hogwarts together." If possible Minerva's face had become paler than ever.

"Where's Albus?" Severus started to panic. Harry was out there alone and with no way of returning to the school.

"At the ministry. Fixing what Fudge has caused." The tiredness showed on Minerva's face.

"It's only been an hour or two since I was called."

"But Fudge's mistakes have been happening for years. I'm amazed that more people haven't been killed."

"What's been happening here?"

"The children of known Death Eaters found out that you were a spy from their parents. Just in time for the rest of the plan to come to light."

"What plan?"

"After killing you, Voldemort was coming after the school and Potter. We were able to cut him off at the pass, so to speak."

"I need to go back and get Har... Potter." Minerva smiled at the second slip in Severus' words.

"You are in no fit state, Severus. Go to the hospital wing." Yet before Severus could take even one step towards the door he collapsed.

***

The last remaining Death Eaters had left, running away now that their master had gone. Only two remained, One who stood tall and proud over the body of his defeated master and the other sobbing on his knees at the edge of the scene. As Harry moved a little closer he could see that it was not the fact that his master had gone that was making the grown man cry, but the ghostly silver hand that Voldemort had given Wormtail had vanished. Wormtail had now lost two hands to that evil creature.

A high laugh rang out over the clearing and the other man removed his mask. Lucius Malfoy.

He picked up the now broken and magic-less wand that once belonged to Voldemort and pocketed it before disappearing. 

Harry slipped away into the shadows, towards the apparition point. He knew that Severus had had no way of knowing that he had been close by when he had taken control over Voldemort's body, so he only hoped that Severus might be waiting. Yet with the injuries Sev had sustained Harry secretly wanted him to have gone back alone and have them looked at, since he did not know how long he would still be there for, taking care of Voldemort and the rest of his followers dumb enough to stay in the vicinity after he called out the killing curse.

Reaching the apparition point and there was no Severus, Harry assumed that someone, anyone would come for him soon. He was unable to apparate and darkness was closing in on him. Wormtail was out there somewhere and the dead body of Voldemort lay behind him. Now the future seemed, to Harry at least, somewhat brighter than ever before, if only he could get back to Hogwarts.

***

The sun shone in on the sleeping Severus, Poppy was quick to pull the curtains over the offending window as there was no doubt that if Severus woke he would not be happy. Especially if he found out that Harry had spent the entire night out there alone. Minerva had gone to the site as soon as she could leave the school and Dumbledore had not been able to find him when he got back from the ministry. No-one could find Harry and Poppy was wondering if she would be able to keep Severus from leaving or doing something stupid when he found out. 

~tbc~


	11. Chapter 11

**I Just Love to Hex You  
Chapter 11**  
by Taran Swann

Harry was laughing, as he had been for the last half hour. He couldn't help it. He tried to suppress it, to choke it down, but just when he thought he had it under control, Pettigrew would say it again. 

Peter Pettigrew had found Harry in the woods where he had passed out. He had bound Harry magically as well as physically, using scraps from his torn robe to tie Harry to a tree. 

Harry had awoken to the feel of a hand running down his chest. His first thought was of Severus, but quickly realized it wasn't him. He had looked up into the beady little eyes of Pettigrew. He spit into the man's face, causing him to back away in fear, momentarily. 

Pettigrew had hissed at him, then began telling Harry all about his Master's grand plan of seducing Harry and bringing him over to His side, all the while, waving the stump where he had lost his hand for the second time. That's what had started Harry laughing in the first place. Harry chuckled harder when Pettigrew suggested doing it in his Master's stead. 

Harry blinked when the first Amens Aestuo Amorous hit him, then started to snicker as he felt that Pettigrew had no real power, even the magical bonds holding him were loosening. The more Harry began to laugh, the harder Pettigrew tried the Amens Aestuo Amorous hex. 

Harry used Pettigrew's frustration to keep the man occupied while he diligently worked the bonds around his wrist. Pettigrew began throwing a temper tantrum as Harry felt the robe ties fall away from his wrists. When Pettigrew turned his back on Harry and screamed up at the moon, Harry patted the front of his robe and found his wand still there. Before Pettigrew could turn around again, Harry dropped him with Stupify and body bound him. 

Knowing how weak his own magic must be, Harry tied Pettigrew with the same scraps of robe that had held him. He looked around the small clearing he found himself in, but didn't recognise anything. He decided it was best to just wait out the night and try to make his way back to Hogwarts in the morning. 

As Harry settled back against a tree stump, he thought of Severus and fervently hoped the man was alright. By the time he had reached him, Severus had already sustained several Crucio curses. Harry had no idea what kind of shape he was in. All he could do was wait 'til morning. 

~*~*~*~ 

While Harry had been waiting for sunrise, Severus had been whisked away from the Headmaster's office to the infirmary. By the time Pomfrey had reached him, Severus was coughing up copious amounts of blood and thrashing about as though in a grand-maul seizure. She had had to bind him to the bed to keep him from hurting himself further. 

Just as the sun rose, his breathing had evened out, and his shaking had stopped. He had made it through the night. Poppy breathed a sigh of relief. 

As the sun shone in on the sleeping Severus, Poppy was quick to pull the curtains over the offending window as there was no doubt that if Severus woke he would not be happy. Especially, if he found out that Harry had spent the entire night out there alone. Minerva had gone to the site as soon as she could leave the school and Dumbledore had not been able to find him when he got back from the ministry. No-one could find Harry and Poppy was wondering if she would be able to keep Severus from leaving or doing something stupid when he found out. 

She started to turn away when she heard Severus mumble something in his sleep. She hoped he wasn't waking up already. She leaned over to hear was Severus was saying and gasped in shock. Poppy straightened up and stared down at her patient, a smile slowly spreading across her face. 

Poppy smoothed the sweat soaked hair off Severus' forehead and gave him a light kiss. She then squeezed his hand and whispered, "I'm sure he'll be back soon," before turning and leaving the room. 

~tbc~ 


	12. Chapter 12

**I Just Love to Hex You  
_Chapter 12_**  
by goldenpaw

Albus Dumbledore paced frantically in front of his desk as Professor Minerva McGonagall sat with a tea cup and saucer in her hands. "We each went to the last known location and there was no trace of him. I'm afraid one of the Death Eaters might have captured him and we have no way of knowing, from those that remain on the loose, as to who it could be," said a nervous and worried headmaster. 

"Or perhaps he got lost in the dark and is too far from the original porting site. We must not fear the worst has happened, Albus. It is usually you who has to calm me down, in these types of situations, not the other way around." Minerva took a sip of her rapidly cooling tea and when she settled the cup back onto the saucer, it rattled and she herself was shaking with internal worry. 

"You're right, Minerva. I must think positively, I just don't know how we could find him." Albus stopped pacing and sat down behind his desk. "However, if something has happened to Harry, I'll never forgive myself. I should never have agreed to letting him go alone to rescue Severus. I should have thought it through more carefully before allowing him to port his way to that meeting." 

"Albus, you know that Harry is headstrong and stubborn, as well as loyal to those he cares about. I'm not sure you could have stopped him, if he was that determined to save Severus. I'm just surprised that he wanted to save Severus after all that he has put Harry through." 

"Ah, yes, well my dear that was my doing." 

"I assumed as much, Albus. Perhaps forcing them to work together was a good idea. Severus seemed just as concerned about Harry as you were, maybe more so. If he hadn't collapsed, I wouldn't have been surprised to see Severus go back for Harry, no matter what injuries he'd sustained." Minerva looked out the window and saw the sun rise on that cool October morning. She was glad it was the weekend, she knew she would not be up to teaching otherwise. "Perhaps we should tell the other seventh year Gryffindors of Harry's disappearance, especially Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger." 

The headmaster and the Gryffindor head of house went to the common room to find many of the students already looking concerned over their missing friend. 

Their professors conveyed the disturbing news of Harry's being gone and their inability to locate him in order to bring him home. 

Hermione spoke up after the initial shock wore off, "Why not send Hedwig, Harry's owl, with a portkey and instructions? If he has wandered off or is somewhere in the vicinity, I'm sure Hedwig could find him." 

Albus looked at Minerva with a stunned expression and one could almost hear his, _why didn't we think of that_. 

"Thank you, Ms. Granger. You've been a very big help." The headmaster and his deputy headmistress left in a hurry to the owlery. 

*** 

Harry woke and shivered as the cool morning air nipped at him. He sat quietly, lost in contemplation of his feelings for Severus. He was now completely certain that he loved the man with every fiber of his being and could not think of a future without him in it. He had known before that he wanted to be with his potions professor, but when he'd had that vision of Severus being brutally punished and killed by Voldemort, he had known that he had to go save him, to make sure the man remained in his life and by his side for all eternity. 

He just hoped Severus would forgive him for disobeying his orders and not staying at Hogwarts. Before Harry was aware, Hedwig flew down and settled on the young wizard's lap, startling him. 

"Hedwig! Oh, Hedwig, am I ever so glad to see you, girl!" 

The owl hooted softly and nipped at the fingers stroking her feathers. She lifted her leg up to show that she carried a message and a small object. Harry quickly untied everything and read the note first in silence. Not a moment later, Harry let out his own hoot of joy and petted his owl once more. 

"Hedwig, fly back to Hogwarts, I'm going to be portkeying my way back," Harry paused and looked over at the still bound Pettigrew, "and taking some garbage with me." 

Hedwig nipped and hooted at Harry once more before flying off. Harry took his wand from within his robes, strode over to Pettigrew, had the stupified man grasp the quill Dumbledore had sent and Harry tapped it gently with his wand as he spoke, "Hogwarts." 

With the familiar pull, Harry along with Peter were now crouched outside the front entrance to the school, where the headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Hermione and Ron were waiting. 

They all rushed forward and started speaking at once, when they saw Harry appear. 

"Harry! You're all right!" came from Hermione. "All right there, mate?" was from Ron. "Mr. Potter, it is good to see you looking well," was spoken by his head of house. 

And from Professor Dumbledore a quiet smile, his twinkled eyes somewhat dimmed with concern and a brisk, "Forgive me, dear boy." 

Harry hugged his friends and stilled their concerns before turning to the headmaster. "No apologies are necessary, sir." Harry looked deeply into the blue eyes of his mentor and asked the most important question on his mind, "How is _he_?" 

Albus' eyes sparkled a little brighter, while Hermione and Ron looked at each other in puzzlement. "He's fine. He's stable and most of his wounds are healed. In fact, he's still asleep. Poppy thought it best to keep him from worrying, while you've been missing. I take it that Mr. Pettigrew had something to do with your past situation?" 

"Yes, it's quite humorous really. He tried using the Amens Aestuo Amorous spell on me, but since he lost his special hand with the death of Voldemort, his magical abilities were very weak." Harry looked behind where Pettigrew lay at everyone's feet. "I figured the Ministry would like to try him and perhaps exonerate Sirius posthumously." 

"I'll take care of Mr. Pettigrew. I believe you are wanting to see a certain someone?" the headmaster asked, the twinkle in his eyes now returned to full brightness. 

"Yes, sir. I just hope he doesn't hex me for disobeying his orders. I'm afraid my actions may have set things back a bit." Harry's face became concerned and he shifted from foot to foot in nervousness. 

"Nonsense, Harry. I'm sure that things have actually progressed a few steps forward with tonight's events." 

Harry's frown turned into a hesitant smile. "I guess I'll have to go and see for myself then. Wish me luck, sir." With those words, Harry parted from the friends he could only consider as his family and headed for the infirmary. 

When he walked through the doors, he saw Madame Pomfrey leaning over Sevefus, who looked to still be asleep. She turned when she'd heard the doors close; she smiled as soon as she spotted Harry waiting expectantly. 

"Come in, Mr. Potter. I'm so glad to see you are well, and not needing my attentions this time. Now that you are here, I can wake Professor Snape up. I know for a fact he's been worried about you, even in his sleep." Harry took several steps forward until he was by the foot of the bed. 

"How bad was he, Madame Pomfrey?" Harry enquired. 

"Oh, my. It was touch and go there for a while, but he's very stable now. He'll be in here for at least two or three more days, that is if I can convince him of that. He's one stubborn wizard." 

"Tell me about it," Harry whispered ever so quietly to himself. 

"What was the dear?" Madame Pomfrey looked at him questioningly. 

"Nothing. Are you going to wake him now?" 

"Yes, I'll wake him for you." The medi-witch turned and lifted her wand and enervated the potions professor. 

Harry held his breath as Severus slowly came awake. He watched those eyes blink a few times before that dark stare fell his way. The first thing from Severus' lips upon seeing Harry alive and well was, "Thank Merlin you're all right. Come here and let me make sure." 

Harry was sure though that once Severus was at peace with knowing he was alright that his behaviour would change in a heart beat. Harry would bet the contents of his Gringott's vault that Severus would chastise him soundly for disobeying him. 

Harry moved forward and stood in the spot where Poppy had been and who had left as soon as Severus was awake. "How are you feeling, Severus?" 

"I've been better, Harry. When I got back and found out that you had been at the meeting and not here as I had originally thought, I was panic stricken. Damn it, Harry, I had told you to stay here and return to your dorm after speaking with the headmaster. What were you thinking of, going into that situation alone?" 

Harry chuckled internally, _I knew it, I was right, Severus is certainly dependable when it comes to his moods_. "On the way to see the headmaster, I had a vision. I know, I know, I shouldn't have been able to, but I think it's because I was so worried about you, that it was able to slip through. Anyway, the vision was of Voldemort having his Death Eaters torture you and then him killing you personally. I just had to stop that from happening. I..." Harry paused, catching his breath and trying to calm down. "I couldn't let that happen to you, because as soon as the vision came and went, something inside of me crystallized. I couldn't bare the thought of you not being in my life and by my side, Severus." Harry took the injured man's hand and gripped it tightly. Severus returned the gesture equally. 

Harry leaned down and kissed him, gently, sweetly. Then he whispered softly against his lips, "I love you, Severus Snape, with all of my heart, soul and hopefully in the near future, body. Be with me always?" 

Severus' breath caught in his chest in surprise and then he sharply exhaled. "Yes, Harry. I'll be with you always. Especially since there's nothing to stand in our way now. You do know however, that nothing can change, at least not while you're a student." 

"Party pooper." Harry frowned and gave Severus his most beguiling puppy dog eyes. 

"That's not going to work on me, Harry. At least, not right now. I'm going to be firm on this. We'll continue on as we have been, you will be my assistant in Potions and Defence." 

"Alright. Speaking of defence, I wanted to tell you what happened after you left. Are you up to hearing it?" 

Severus scooted over in the bed and patted a spot next to him. "I'm all ears." 

Harry sat down, leaned in close to kiss his professor once more, this time long and deep, then snuggle up close to the man. Severus wrapped his arms tight around Harry, hoping never to let him go again. Harry was so glad that they were both alive and well and the Dark Lord was gone, now they had a future ahead of them and it definitely looked bright. 

"Oh and one more thing, just because the Dark Lord is gone, doesn't mean we'll stop our extra lessons on defence." 

"Honestly, Severus, if I didn't know better, I'd think you just love to hex me." 

~fin~ 


End file.
